voight's daughter
by Cierralangley
Summary: BAD/ HORRIBLE SUMMARY ! everyone knows justin voight but not everyone rembers his shy sister lydia camille voight. she isn't a cop or a criminal she is just a receptionist at a mechanic shop ...ya not the job she always wanted but it's what was hiring. when she finally accepts a job at med will she make more friends or maybe even find love
1. character info

this story will have mistakes I HAVEN'T edited it all the way! I don't own anything to do with Chicago pd or Chicago fire or chicago med or even law and order SVU

the show and characters all belong to dick wolf.

I just think it would be amazing to see hank get to have a "good" kid

I will change things so I won't be exactly like the show. also I dont know who I want her to be with...I'm leaning towards mouse

GONNA AGE UP CHARACTERS

Name - Lydia Camille Voight

Age - 26

Father - Henry "Hank " Voight

Mother- Camille Voight

Brother- Justin Voight

Best friend(s)-

Gabby Dawson

Erin Lindsay

quick bio-

Lydia is shy but is independent.

she won't run to her father when things go bad.

she lives with erin and works at a mechanic shop as a receptionist

she hates her job but not Alito of people are hiring and she isn't gonna ask her dad for help. she absolutely lives her brother and would do anything for him.

the only other friend she has besides erin is gabby.

(who i imagine her as is jen liley )


	2. fire house

WARNING THINGS WILL NOT BE IN THE SAME ORDER AS THE SHOW.

I am not a good writer!!!I am going to make mistakes!!! I have warned you again I don't own anything other than my OC lydia everyone /everything else is under the ownership of dick wolf!

ok here we go enjoy ...

xxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxzzzzxxzxxxzzzzzzxxxzzzzzxxzzzxxxxxxxx

Lydia walked down the street to her job at Rob's auto shop. she hated her job but it paid what she needed.

before she entered the building she texted gabby and asked if tonight was good for a drink.

"good morning Lydia " Scott greeted her as she walked behind the front desk.

"hi Scott " lydia smiled as she grabbed the donut he offered her.

It was a slow day at work lydia kept busy by talking to the few customers that came in and singing along to music that blasted from the stereo.

"Lyds you can go early have a good weekend. " Rob smiled at the small curly haired receptionist.

Lydia smiled and grabbed her jacket as she made her way out of the shop.

she quickly called gabby.

" Hey Lydia! how was work?" Gabby answered.

"ugh it was slow, are you at the fire station?"

" ya you should come by!"

"I don't know..." Lydia hesitated

" please I'm sure everyone would love to see you."

"Gabby no one even knows me there "

"lies!!! I know you so does Matt and Kelly knows you ...kinda" gabby protested making lydia laugh.

"fine gabby I'm on my way " lydia smiled and made her way to fire house.

-at the fire house -

lydia made her way up to the open doors where the fire truck and ambulance were, she saw Kelly at a table with other men and made her way towards him.

"um hi Kelly " she said putting a piece of brown hair behind her ear.

" oh hey Lydia. Are you here to see gabby?" he asked offering a small smile. Lydia nodded feeling shy in front of the others.

"well she had to make a quick errand she should be here any minute." Kelly felt the stares if the other men.

"oh right guys this is Lydia voight, gabby's best friend. Lydia this is Brian "Otis" zvonecek Joe Cruz, and Christopher Herman, . " he introduced and they all waved at lydia who blushed at all the attention. ( yes I know truck doesn't sit at the squad table but just go with it )

"wait voight ...as in hank voight?" the one Kelly called Cruz asked.

Lydia nodded." He's my dad." everyone got quiet for a moment.

"wow I don't know he had a daughter ... nice to meet you. " Herman said offering lydia a. kind smile which she returned .

"ya... I mean I'm kind of shy so I haven't really been here before but it's nice to meet all of you. " lydia offered them another small smile.

"LYDIA " lydia looked behind her and heard her best friend gabby scream as she ran towards her.

"hi gabby" lydia said when gabby fianlly reached her .

"I see you meet some of the guys " gabby sent a small look to the men.

"ya I just did they were nice gabby no need to look at them like that." Lydia laughed softly at her protective best friend.

"well good let's go show you around. " gabby grabbed your hand pulling lydia away lydia looked back and offered a wave of goodbye.

"ok so here is the kitchen also were the TV is then down that hall is chiefs office and bunks and Matt's office. " gabby pulled lydia towards the kitchen area where there were more people.

" here is my partner sylvie brett" she stopped in front of a blonde woman who looked up and smiled.

"Brett this is my best friend ...she might as well be my sister ...this is lydia ." lydia laughed at gabby but offered her hand to sylvie to shake.

"nice to meet you "

"nice to meet you as well. us three should get drinks together " sylvie offered and lydia nodded gabby smiled.

"well I'm showing her around and making her meet people , but we definitely will do the drink thing soon. " gabby took lydia towards the sink where a younger definitely good looking man was standing .

"borelli this is my friend lydia , lydia this jimmy borelli" the man looked up looked lydia up and down and smiled at her, making her blush.

"hey, any friend if gabby's is a friend of mine " he smirked at lydia and held his hand out.

"lydia placed her hand in his expecting a hand shake but he kissed it instead. lydia blushed harder and looked towards gabby who had a weird look on her face.

"oh my God borelli is that how you flirt. dear God no wonder you're single. "gabby shook her head and dragged lydia away. lydia couldn't help but look back and saw jimmy offer her a large smile and wave.

"he was cute " lydia spoke softly.

gabby rolled her eyes "sure I guess ..."

she lead lydia towards Matt's office.

"Lydia hey! I see gabby finally got you to come to the fire house did you meet everyone ? " Matt said giving lydia a small hug.

"not yet but gabby is certainly trying to make me meet everyone . " lydia and Matt laughed.

"she needs to meet chief " gabby spoke certainly .

"who needs to meet me " said a deep voice making lydia jump and place a hand on her heart, making matt and gabby laugh.

"chief Wallace boden this is my best friend lydia voight. "

"this is THE lydia that you always talk about? well then it's wonderful to finally meet you and you are certainly welcome here anytime." the man smiled showing his white teeth lydia blushed and smiled back.

"thank you sir I appreciate that everyone here is so nice. "

"I'm glad you felt welcome be sure to come back soon. " lydia nodded.

"gabby I have to go meet Erin but I'll see you at Molly's tonight right? " lydia said after checking the time.

"definitely I'll see you later love you be safe. " lydia hugged gabby and waved at Matt leaving the station.


	3. 21

THINGS WILL BE IN A DIFFEENT ORDER AND A WILL BE DIFFENT FROM THE PLOT OF THE SHOWS

ok I think I'm doing ok so far I still don't know who I want her with ...I mean there is mouse or Jimmy...or oh my gosh I forgot about Conor and Will... holy crap I don't like slow burns so I Have to figure it out fast if anyone wants to help me decide I will be very grateful .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

lydia called erin when she got to her car.

"hey were are you did you still need to see me. " lydia asked when erin answered the phone.

"ya can you come to the district? I am really busy with paper work and can't sneak away." she asked .

lydia hesitated thinking about it she was a really shy person and had already meet a lot of people that day. she still had yet to meet all of her dad's team, she of course knew erin and antonio and her uncle al but that's it.

"please lydia please. " erin begged

"ugh fine " lydia gave up and made her way to the district.

\- at the district -

lydia walked up the steps and through the door of the district.

she walked up to the desk and stood behind two patrol officers.

"if it isn't Lydia voight I haven't seen you in what 5 years but I could never forget that face. move patrol let her through." Trudy spoke making the two officers quickly move away.

"hi Trudy it's great to see you ." lydia smiled at the woman behind the desk.

"are you here to see you're dad?" she asked.

"no actually I'm here to see erin lindsay " Trudy nodded and pointed toward the stairs

"I'll buzz you in" lydia made her way up the stairs but she heard the patrol officers talk to Trudy.

"is that voight's daughter !?"

the woman spoke

"wait he has two kids ?"

the man asked

"shut up both if you don't you have work to do!" Trudy demanded.

lydia walked up the stairs and saw 6 people all sitting at desks.

she walked up to Erin's desk.

"hey erin " lydia spoke making erin look up

"lydia hey just give me a secod and then we will go talk in the break room. " erin said gesturing for lydia to sit down, all the men in the room except antonio stared at lydia.

" oh lydia you haven't meet these guys yet have you? well that over there is my partner Jay halstead" the brown haired man waved. ".. then there is Kevin Atwater " the muscle man smiled widely at lydia.".. and the next to him is adam ruzek. "the dirty blonde haired man just looked at lydia like he didn't know what to do. "... and them there is greg gerwitz or we call him mouse " the smaller brown haired man smiled and waved at lydia, which she returned .

"...you already know antonio. "

" hi lyds "

"hey tonio." lydia greeted.

" and everyone this is lydia Voight...and before you ask yes as in voight's daughter." erin explained

"wait since when did voight have a daughter?" adam asked.

"oh since about 26 years ago "lydia said making erin and antonio laugh.

"where is al" lydia asked not seeing her uncle.

"he is in there talking to your dad"

antonio said and lydia nodded .

a few minutes later her father's door opened and him and Alvin walked out.

"uncle al!! " lydia said walking over to give Alvin a hug.

"sweetheart it's been so long " he kissed Lydia's cheek

"I know I missed you how's Lexi?"

lydia asked

"she's good she misses you "

"I'll come by and see her" lydia promised.

"hi daddy" lydia walked and kissed her father's cheek he led you to his office.

" hey honey what are you doing here?" he asked

" erin wanted to talk to me and asked me to meet her here. " lydia explained

"oh well I'm glad you came up here I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner Sunday justin will be there."

" of course daddy just tell me a time and if I can bring something. " lydia said

erin knocked in the office door

"hey lyds I'm done for now can we talk in the break room ."

lydia nodded and followed her to the break room.

"what did you need to talk to me about erin ?" lydia asked

" I wanted to ask of you wanted t meet some new people at Molly's tonight?"

"um how many people today has been full if meetings I can't abndle much more " lydia hesitated she hated meeting new people her shyness always made people uncomfortable, and when people heard who her father was they treated her differently then if they never knew.

"just one more .please its jay's brother ."

" ugh fine but you so owe me!" lydia said walking out if the break room she waved to her father who was on his phone and hugged Al before leaving the district and going home to get ready for molly's.


	4. molly's

THINGS WILL BE IN A DIFFEENT ORDER AND A WILL BE DIFFENT FROM THE PLOT OF THE SHOWS

I still don't own any of the shows or characters affiliated with. Chicago pd, chicago med, or chicago fire.

I think I might have her end up with will cause I am not a fan of natalie. I mean she could be with a cop but I highly doubt hank would be happy.

also I think I might just make Jimmy become her Male best friend.

I haven't made my mind up 100% yet.

still not a good writer so don't expect something amazing

enjoy !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

lydia made her way into the bar, she immediately spotted erin and made her way over. when she almost made it to her friend a Male figure stepped in front of her, making her look up.

"hi lydia right?" jimmy asked.

"ya and you're Jimmy,the one that works with gabby" lydia said looking at his slight smirk.

" so you remember me " lydia rolled her eyes.

" I am kinda good with names " she shrugged.

" are you here to see gabby? " he asked looking for the brown haired paramedic.

" no actually I am here to see my friend erin. she wants me to meet some people. yay" she said the last part sarcastically.

jimmy chuckled "well I'll let you go see your friend but we should talk again soon. " lydia nodded and made her way around him walking towards the table were erin was staring at her.

"who was that?" she asked nodding towards jimmy.

" oh that was one of gabby's co workers jimmy. " lydia sat across from erin.

"he looked interested in you" erin smiled around her straw.

"suuurrrreeee ok whatever you say" lydia rolled her eyes.

"you wanted me to meet a person so where is he it been a long day I wanna go home. "

"here comes Jay with him" erin waved jay over a tall man followed.

"hey Jay hey will" erin greeted.

"hey erin ..." the man who lydia now knew was will looked at her direction waiting for an introduction.

"this is will, he is Jay's older brother. he is a doctor he is working at med now." lydia nodded at Erin's explanation and shook will's hand.

" will this is my best friend slash little sister lydia voight" will smiled at lydia.

"nice to meet you lydia. "

"you as well will" lydia couldn't help but smile back at him.

" well now that the introduction has been made can we sit with you lovely ladies" jay said sitting down next to Erin.

lydia stared wide eyed at erin she always felt uncomfortable sitting next to strangers. erin just gave her a look telling her it would be ok.

lydia sighed and scooted over for will.

"so where do you work at lydia " will asked making conversation as jay and erin were discussing an old case.

"right now a mechanic shop as a receptionist but I want to try to work somewhere else. " she looked down at her fingers as she spoke.

"oh well I think the hospital is hiring maybe you could try there? "will offered.

"I'll look into it thanks. " lydia looked up and gave him a small smile.

"of course! it would he nice to see you at work every day especially with that beautiful smile. " will said making lydia blush.

"so what made you wanna become a doctor?" lydia asked attempting to make a conversation, something she wasn't very good at.

" honestly as cliche as it sounds, I have always wanted to help people. to see the look on a person's face when you relief their pain or when you inform a family their love one is alright it is amazing. " he smiled while he spoke and lydia could see the pride he took in his work.

"that's amazing I wish I had that much passion about transmissions and auto parts. " lydia attempted to joke.

"well, what are you passionate about?" will asked.

"hmm well I have always loved kids, when i was in high school i helped put at my friend zack's mom's daycare. it was probably the most fun I have ever had." lydia smiled remembering all the fun she had with the toddlers and infants.

"well maybe you can work towards that. if just thinking of those kids make you smile like that then you should definitely pursue it. " lydia blushed again.

"maybe I will. "

gabby walked up to the table a glass of water in hand and slid it to lydia.

"having fun?" she asked smiling at will and lydia.

"ya. gabby this is will halstead, will this is gabby dawson my other best friend." will shook gabby's hand.

"nice to meet you will. God lydia I haven't seen you smile like that in a while so I had to come meet who was making it happen." gabby teased making lydia face redder than it already was.

"gabby go away please" lydia begged and gabby laughed shaking her head and walking away.

" well she seemed nice " will said laughing when he saw Lydia's face was still red.

" oh ya she is amazing. I meet her when I was 18 and she and erin helped me out of a bad situation, hints why they are my best friends" lydia sipped her water.

"well good I'm glad they helped you. maybe I can be your friend too? " will asked smiling softly.

(A/N : I know that was awkward and not worded right but just go with it.)

"I'd like that will, I hate to leave but I am exhausted here um .." lydia grabbed a napkin and scribbled her number on it.

"...since you're my friend now you can have my number. I don't just give it out so feel special. " lydia grabbed her purse and will stood to let her out.

"I do." be smiled widely looking at the napkin.

"I'll see you at home erin." Erin finally looked up from her conversation with jay and nodded.

"bye lydia" will sat back down .

"bye will" lydia waved and walked toward the entrance of the bar.

as exhausting as today was, it was probably that best day she had in a while.


End file.
